baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
San Francisco Giants all-time roster
This is a list of players, both past and present, who appeared at least in one game for the New York Giants or the San Francisco Giants. Players in Bold are members of the National Baseball Hall of Fame. Players in Italics have had their numbers retired by the team. A *David Aardsma *Woody Abernathy *Jeremy Accardo *Ace Adams *Glenn Adams *Ricky Adams *Jeremy Affeldt *Eddie Ainsmith *Kurt Ainsworth *Mike Aldrete *Vic Aldridge *Doyle Alexander *Gary Alexander *Edgardo Alfonzo *Eliézer Alfonzo *Andy Allanson *Ethan Allen *Johnny Allen *Myron Allen *Felipe Alou *Jesús Alou *Matty Alou *Moisés Alou *Wilson Alvarez *Joey Amalfitano *Red Ames *Dave Anderson *Fred Anderson *Hub Andrews *Nate Andrews *Rob Andrews *Johnny Antonelli *Luis Aquino *Jack Aragon *Chris Arnold *Morrie Arnovich *René Arocha *Scott Atchison *Rich Aurilia *Manny Aybar *Bill Ayers B *Charlie Babb *Charlie Babington *Lore Bader *Cory Bailey *Ed Bailey *Mark Bailey *Loren Bain *Al Baird *Doug Baird *Dusty Baker *Howard Baker *Tom Baker *Harry Baldwin *Mark Baldwin *Jeff Ball *George Bamberger *'Dave Bancroft' *Tom Bannon *Steve Barber *Curt Barclay *Babe Barna *Jesse Barnes *Virgil Barnes *Bob Barr *Jim Barr *Jose Barrios *Shad Barry *Dick Bartell *Bill Bartley *Bob Barthelson *Bob Barton *Shawn Barton *Kevin Bass *Charley Bassett *Bill Bathe *Kim Batiste *Larry Battam *Denny Bautista *José Bautista *Joe Bean *Desmond Beatty *Buck Becannon *Rod Beck *Beals Becker *Marty Becker *'Jake Beckley' *Steve Bedrosian *Roy Beecher *Chris Begg *Joe Beggs *Ed Begley *Gene Begley *Hank Behrman *David Bell *Hi Bell *Marvin Benard *Armando Benítez *Mike Benjamin *Jack Bentley *Larry Benton *Rube Benton *Todd Benzinger *Juan Berenguer *Wally Berger *Dave Bergman *Jack Berly *Curt Bernard *Ray Berres *Joe Berry *Damon Berryhill *Dick Bertell *Bob Bescher *Bud Black *Travis Blackley *Rae Blaemire *Dámaso Blanco *Don Blasingame *Buddy Blattner *Marv Blaylock *Bob Blewett *Vida Blue *Clint Blume *John Boccabella *Randy Bockus *Brian Bocock *Brian Boehringer *Carl Boles *Bobby Bolin *Barry Bonds *Bobby Bonds *Henry Boney *Zeke Bonura *Greg Booker *Ike Boone *Pedro Borbón *Bill Bordley *Andy Boswell *Kent Bottenfield *Steve Bourgeois *Chris Bourjos *Chick Bowen *Cy Bowen *Frank Bowerman *John Bowker *Bob Bowman *Ernie Bowman *Joe Bowman *Roger Bowman *Jack Boyle *Jimmy Boyle *Vic Bradford *Tom Bradley *Dave Brain *Fred Brainerd *Jackie Brandt *Jeff Brantley *Fred Breining *Bob Brenly *Don Brennan *'Roger Bresnahan' *Eddie Bressoud *Jack Brewer *Jamie Brewington *Al Bridwell *Brad Brink *Chris Brock *Steve Brodie *Troy Brohawn *Ken Brondell *Terry Bross *'Dan Brouthers' *Jim Brower *Chris Brown *Eddie Brown *Jake Brown *Jim Brown *Jumbo Brown *Ollie Brown *William Brown *George Browne *Greg Brummett *Ron Bryant *Garland Buckeye *Dick Buckley *Mike Budnick *Charlie Buelow *Madison Bumgarner *Dave Burba *Bob Burda *Enrique Burgos *Eddie Burke *Frank Burke *John Burke *'Jesse Burkett' *John Burkett *Ellis Burks *George Burns *Oyster Burns *Pete Burnside *Buster Burrell *Pat Burrell *Emmanuel Burriss *Bullet Joe Bush *Brett Butler *Frank Butler *Bud Byerly C *Enos Cabell *Leon Cadore *Matt Cain *Sam Calderone *Mike Caldwell *Jim Callahan *Mark Calvert *Ernie Camacho *Sal Campfield *Jay Canizaro *Ben Cantwell *John Carden *José Cardenal *Roger Carey *Dan Carlson *'Steve Carlton' *Bob Carpenter *Mark Carreon *Bill Carrick *Don Carrithers *Kid Carsey *Blackie Carter *'Gary Carter' *Joe Carter *Larry Carter *Ed Caskin *Santiago Casilla *Alberto Castillo *José Castillo *Foster Castleman *Slick Castleman *Red Causey *''Orlando Cepeda'' *Leon Chagnon *Tiny Chaplin *Hal Chase *Ken Chase *Ángel Chávez *Néstor Chávez *Virgil Cheeves *Lou Chiozza *Don Choate *Mike Chris *Jason Christiansen *Vinnie Chulk *Bill Cissell *John Clapp *Doug Clark *Jack Clark *Roy Clark *Watty Clark *Will Clark *Willie Clark *Artie Clarke *Boileryard Clarke *Dad Clarke *Bill Clarkson *Dad Clarkson *Royce Clayton *Elmer Cleveland *Ty Cline *Gil Coan *Dick Coffman *Dick Cogan *Andy Cohen *Jimmie Coker *Craig Colbert *Tom Colcolough *Joe Coleman *Darnell Coles *Pete Compton *Keith Comstock *Frank Connaughton *Joe Connell *Bill Connelly *Joe Connolly *'Roger Connor' *Jim Constable *Sandy Consuegra *Jack Conway *Dennis Cook *Bobby Coombs *Jimmy Cooney *Brian Cooper *Claude Cooper *Mort Cooper *Walker Cooper *Larry Corcoran *Tommy Corcoran *Jeff Cornell *Terry Cornutt *Kevin Correia *Al Corwin *Pete Cote *Roscoe Coughlin *Dick Cramer *Del Crandall *Doc Crandall *Ed Crane *Sam Crane *Pat Crawford *Doug Creek *Pete Cregan *Felipe Crespo *Hughie Critz *Ray Crone *Jack Cronin *Buddy Crump *Deivi Cruz *Héctor Cruz *Jacob Cruz *José Cruz, Jr. *Al Cuccinello *Tony Cuccinello *Dick Culler *John Cumberland *Bill Cunningham *Harry Curtis *John Curtis *Mike Cvengros D *John D'Acquisto *Bill Dahlen *Ed Daily *Brian Dallimore *George Daly *Harry Danning *Alvin Dark *Danny Darwin *Claude Davenport *Jim Davenport *Chick Davies *George Davies *Chili Davis *Eric Davis *'George Davis' *Harry Davis *Ira Davis *Jim Davis *John Davis *Kiddo Davis *Mark Davis *Rajai Davis *Red Davis *Ron Davis *Russ Davis *Mike Davison *Tomás de la Rosa *Paul Dean *Wayland Dean *Pat Deasley *Steve Decker *Dummy Deegan *Rob Deer *Iván DeJesús *Bill Dekoning *Miguel del Toro *Jim Delahanty *Wilson Delgado *Rich DeLucia *Al Demaree *Frank Demaree *Mark Dempsey *Travis Denker *Jerry Denny *Roger Denzer *Mark DeRosa *Jim Deshaies *Jim Devine *Mickey Devine *Art Devlin *Jim Devlin *Josh Devore *Al DeVormer *Mark Dewey *Alex Diaz *Johnny Dickshot *Walt Dickson *Chuck Diering *Dick Dietz *Vince DiMaggio *Ed Doheny *Cozy Dolan *Red Donahue *Mike Donlin *Jim Donnelly *Pete Donohue *Red Dooin *Mickey Doolan *Mike Dorgan *Phil Douglas *Kelly Downs *Matt Downs *Jack Doyle *Larry Doyle *Dave Dravecky *Clem Dreisewerd *Chuck Dressen *Rob Dressler *Dan Driessen *Louis Drucke *Jean Dubuc *Jim Duffalo *Frank Duffy *Jack Dunn *Andy Dunning *Shawon Dunston *Bull Durham *Ray Durham *Jim Dwyer *Ben Dyer E *Hugh East *Bob Elliott *Claude Elliott *Randy Elliott *Jason Ellison *Alan Embree *Slim Emmerich *Charlie English *Gil English *Eric Erickson *Paul Erickson *Ángel Escobar *Geno Espineli *Bobby Estalella *Dick Estelle *Dude Esterbrook *Shawn Estes *Leo Estrella *Bobby Etheridge *Darrell Evans *Roy Evans *Steve Evans *Hoot Evers *Joe Evers *'Buck Ewing' *John Ewing *Scott Eyre F *Pete Falcone *Rikkert Faneyte *Paul Faries *Bob Farley *Doc Farrell *Duke Farrell *Jeff Fassero *Bill Faul *Jim Faulkner *Charlie Faust *Mike Felder *Harry Feldman *Harry Felix *Pedro Feliz *George Ferguson *Osvaldo Fernández *Jocko Fields *Luis Figueroa *Steve Filipowicz *Jim Finigan *Bill Finley *Steve Finley *Rube Fischer *Leo Fishel *Chauncey Fisher *Don Fisher *Eddie Fisher *Jack Fisher *John Fitzgerald *Matty Fitzgerald *Freddie Fitzsimmons *Tom Fleming *Art Fletcher *Paul Florence *Carney Flynn *Ray Foley *Tim Foli *Mike Fontenot *Jesse Foppert *Darren Ford *Frank Foreman *Elmer Foster *George Foster *Pop Foster *Reddy Foster *Keith Foulke *Alan Fowlkes *Charlie Fox *Kevin Frandsen *Wayne Franklin *Herman Franks *Lonny Frey *Steve Frey *Charlie Frisbee *'Frankie Frisch' *Art Fromme *Tito Fuentes *Shorty Fuller *Chick Fullis *Aaron Fultz G *Frank Gabler *Len Gabrielson *Augie Galan *Andrés Galarraga *Rich Gale *Al Gallagher *John Ganzel *Joe Garagiola *Al Gardella *Danny Gardella *Art Gardner *Billy Gardner *Mark Gardner *Bob Garibaldi *Ryan Garko *Phil Garner *Willie Garoni *Scott Garrelts *Gil Garrido *Alex Gaston *Gary Gearhart *Dinty Gearin *Johnny Gee *Joe Genewich *Harvey Gentry *Bill George *Oscar Georgy *Joe Gerhardt *Les German *Al Gettel *Charlie Gettig *George Gibson *Joe Gibbon *Russ Gibson *Sam Gibson *Paul Giel *Dan Giese *Billy Gilbert *Jack Gilbert *Tookie Gilbert *Conor Gillaspie *Pete Gillespie *Jim Gladd *Dan Gladden *Jack Glasscock *Kid Gleason *Ed Glenn *Al Glossop *Wayne Gomes *Pat Gomez *Randy Gomez *Rubén Gómez *Mike González *Ed Goodson *Tom Goodwin *Sid Gordon *George Gore *Tom Gorman *'Rich Gossage' *Jim Gott *Ted Goulait *Hank Gowdy *Mike Grady *Jack Graham *Moonlight Graham *Eddie Grant *Mark Grant *George Grantham *Mickey Grasso *David Green *Todd Greene *Kent Greenfield *Kenny Greer *Hal Gregg *Pug Griffin *Sandy Griffin *Tom Griffin *'Burleigh Grimes' *Roy Grimes *Marquis Grissom *Marv Grissom *Dick Groat *Heinie Groh *Tom Grubbs *Jose Guillen *Brad Gulden *Harry Gumbert *Eric Gunderson *César Gutiérrez *Edwards Guzman *Jesús Guzmán H *Yamid Haad *Bert Haas *Bump Hadley *Bill Haeffner *Tom Hafey *Odell Hale *Ed Halicki *Bob Hall *Mel Hall *Tom Haller *Jack Hallett *Jim Hamby *Darryl Hamilton *Steve Hamilton *Atlee Hammaker *Jeffrey Hammonds *Bill Hands *Frank Hankinson *Jack Hannifin *Andy Hansen *Scott Hardesty *Red Hardy *Alan Hargesheimer *George Harper *John Harrell *Ray Harrell *Gail Harris *Vic Harris *Jack Harshman *Jim Ray Hart *Dean Hartgraves *Chick Hartley *Grover Hartley *Fred Hartman *'Gabby Hartnett' *Clint Hartung *Mickey Haslin *Gil Hatfield *George Hausmann *LaTroy Hawkins *Pink Hawley *Charlie Hayes *Ray Hayworth *Fran Healy *Francis Healy *Bunn Hearn *Jim Hearn *Dave Heaverlo *Jim Hegan *Bud Heine *Tom Heintzelman *Bob Heise *Ed Hemingway *Dave Henderson *Ken Henderson *Bob Hendley *Ed Hendricks *Jack Hendricks *Butch Henline *Brad Hennessey *Bill Henry *Doug Henry *Dutch Henry *John Henry *Chuck Hensley *Ron Herbel *Fred Herbert *Gil Heredia *Matt Herges *Dustin Hermanson *Liván Hernández *Roberto Hernández *Larry Herndon *Tom Herr *Orel Hershiser *Buck Herzog *Larry Hesterfer *Joe Heving *Jack Hiatt *Bryan Hickerson *Charlie Hickman *Kirby Higbe *Mahlon Higbee *Carmen Hill *Glenallen Hill *Marc Hill *Shea Hillenbrand *Chuck Hiller *Frank Hiller *Alex Hinshaw *Billy Hoeft *Bobby Hofman *Shanty Hogan *Walter Holke *Al Holland *Mul Holland *Steve Holm *Ducky Holmes *Chris Hook *'Rogers Hornsby' *Joe Hornung *Brian Horwitz *Steve Hosey *Jim Howarth *Shorty Howe *Bill Howerton *Bob Howry *'Waite Hoyt' *Trenidad Hubbard *Bill Hubbell *''Carl Hubbell'' *Willis Hudlin *Johnny Hudson *Al Huenke *Aubrey Huff *John Humphries *Randy Hundley *Bill Hunnefield *Ron Hunt *Herb Hunter *Walt Huntzinger I *Hooks Iott *''Monte Irvin'' *Travis Ishikawa *Mike Ivie J *Ray Jablonski *Jim Jackson *Mike Jackson *'Travis Jackson' *Merwin Jacobson *Art Jahn *Bernie James *Chris James *Skip James *Larry Jansen *Stan Javier *Tex Jeanes *Mike Jeffcoat *Marcus Jensen *Ryan Jensen *Waldis Joaquín *Art Johnson *Brian Johnson *Don Johnson *Elmer Johnson *Erik Johnson *Frank Johnson *Fred Johnson *Jerry Johnson *Jim Johnson *Randy Johnson *Wallace Johnson *Youngy Johnson *Greg Johnston *Jimmy Johnston *John Johnstone *Roy Joiner *Bumpus Jones *Chris Jones (1980s outfielder) *Chris Jones (1990s outfielder) *Dax Jones *Gordon Jones *Jim Jones *Johnny Jones *Sam Jones *Sheldon Jones *Sherman Jones *Tracy Jones *Claude Jonnard *Buck Jordan *Spider Jorgensen *Von Joshua *Bill Joyce *Bob Joyce *Ralph Judd *Jeff Juden *Ed Jurak *Billy Jurges K *Alex Kampouris *Ray Katt *Benny Kauff *Tony Kaufmann *Bob Kearney *'Tim Keefe' *Willie Keeler *Duke Kelleher *'George Kelly' *'King Kelly' *Brickyard Kennedy *Monte Kennedy *Terry Kennedy *Jeff Kent *Buddy Kerr *Pete Kilduff *Red Killefer *Jim King *Lee King *Silver King *Mike Kingery *Brian Kingman *Dave Kingman *Matt Kinney *Bob Kinsella *La Rue Kirby *Jay Kirke *Willie Kirkland *Al Klawitter *Ryan Klesko *Ron Kline *Steve Kline *Joe Klinger *Clyde Kluttz *Frank Knauss *Bob Knepper *Justin Knoedler *Jimmy Knowles *Brad Kocher *Pip Koehler *Len Koenecke *Mark Koenig *Brad Komminsk *Alex Konikowski *Wally Kopf *Dave Koslo *Jack Kramer *Jack Kraus *Red Kress *Ernie Krueger *Mike Krukow *Harvey Kuenn *Duane Kuiper *Randy Kutcher L *Bob Lacey *Mike LaCoss *Joe Lafata *Mike Laga *Dick Lajeskie *Tom Lampkin *Rick Lancellotti *Hobie Landrith *Don Landrum *Hal Lanier *Max Lanier *Dave LaPoint *Norm Larker *Pat Larkin *Don Larsen *Bill Laskey *Arlie Latham *Tacks Latimer *Billy Lauder *Gary Lavelle *Garland Lawing *Tim Layana *Les Layton *'Tony Lazzeri' *Freddy Leach *Jalal Leach *Rick Leach *Fred Lear *Ricky Ledée *Roy Lee *Thornton Lee *Al Lefevre *Craig Lefferts *Hank Leiber *Mark Leiter *Dummy Leitner *Johnnie LeMaster *Dick Lemay *Bob Lennon *Jeffrey Leonard *Mark Leonard *Randy Lerch *Sam Leslie *Al Levine *Darren Lewis *Fred Lewis *Mark Lewis *Don Liddle *Tim Lincecum *Todd Linden *'Freddie Lindstrom' *Scott Linebrink *Frank Linzy *Dick Littlefield *Dennis Littlejohn *Greg Litton *Mickey Livingston *Jake Livingstone *Hans Lobert *Whitey Lockman *Billy Loes *Kenny Lofton *Jack Lohrke *Bill Lohrman *'Ernie Lombardi' *Lou Lombardo *Dale Long *Javier López *Thomas Loughran *Terrell Lowery *Noah Lowry *Hal Luby *Red Lucas *Ray Lucas *Trey Lunsford *Dolf Luque *Mike Lynch *Red Lynn *Denny Lyons *Harry Lyons M *Ken MacKenzie *Waddy Macphee *Garry Maddox *Ed Madjeski *Bill Madlock *Bill Magee *Sal Maglie *Freddie Maguire *Jack Maguire *Jim Mahady *Bill Malarkey *Joe Malay *Candy Maldonado *Jim Mallory *Gus Mancuso *Jim Mangan *Leo Mangum *Charlie Manlove *Les Mann *Kirt Manwaring *Georges Maranda *Firpo Marberry *Joe Margoneri *''Juan Marichal'' *'Rube Marquard' *Dave Marshall *Doc Marshall (C) *Doc Marshall (IF) *Jim Marshall *Willard Marshall *Frank Martin *Jerry Martin *Joe Martin *Renie Martin *Dave Martinez *Joe Martinez *Ramón Martínez (IF) *Don Mason *Roger Mason *Mike Matheny *'Christy Mathewson' *Osiris Matos *Henry Mathewson *Gary Matthews *Mike Mattimore *Al Maul *Ernie Maun *Bert Maxwell *Milt May *Buster Maynard *Brent Mayne *Eddie Mayo *Carl Mays *''Willie Mays'' *Algie McBride *Windy McCall *Randy McCament *Roger McCardell *Johnny McCarthy *David McCarty *Lew McCarty *Scott McClain *Paul McClellan *Mike McCormick (OF) *Mike McCormick (P) *Moose McCormick *''Willie McCovey'' *Tom McCreery *Lindy McDaniel *Jim McDonald *Sam McDowell *Andy McGaffigan *Dan McGann *Bill McGee *Willie McGee *'Joe McGinnity' *Lynn McGlothen *Mickey McGowan *John McGraw *Bill McKechnie *Alex McKinnon *Art McLarney *Larry McLean *Don McMahon *Jack McMahon *George McMillan *Hugh McMullen *Jim McNamara *Tim McNamara *Frank McPartlin *Hugh McQuillan *Charlie Mead *Brandon Medders *'Joe Medwick' *Jouett Meekin *Francisco Meléndez *Juan Melo *Cliff Melton *Bob Melvin *Jock Menefee *Tony Menendez *Luis Mercedes *Win Mercer *Fred Merkle *John Merritt *Sam Mertes *José Mesa *Randy Messenger *Butch Metzger *Roger Metzger *Irish Meusel *Chief Meyers *Jim Middleton *Bruce Miller *Jim Miller *Justin Miller *Roscoe Miller *Stu Miller *Whitey Miller *Billy Milligan *Jocko Milligan *Willie Mills *Pete Milne *Eddie Milner *Damon Minor *Greg Minton *Steve Mintz *Gino Minutelli *Doug Mirabelli *Pat Misch *Clarence Mitchell *Kevin Mitchell *'Johnny Mize' *Randy Moffitt *Dustan Mohr *Bengie Molina *Bill Monbouquette *John Monroe *Willie Montañez *John Montefusco *Rich Monteleone *Ramon Monzant *Jim Mooney *Al Moore *Bobby Moore *Eddie Moore *Euel Moore *Jo-Jo Moore *'Joe Morgan' *Alvin Morman *Bill Morrell *John Morris *Matt Morris *Damian Moss *Howie Moss *Guillermo Mota *Manny Mota *Bill Mueller *Don Mueller *Heinie Mueller *Ray Mueller *Billy Muffett *Terry Mulholland *Fran Mullins *Van Mungo *Scott Munter *Masanori Murakami *Bobby Murcer *Bob Murphy *Danny Murphy © *Danny Murphy (IF) *Frank Murphy *Pat Murphy *Yale Murphy *Calvin Murray *Red Murray *Rich Murray *George Myatt *Glenn Myatt N *Philip Nastu *Joe Nathan *Offa Neal *Tom Needham *Art Nehf *Candy Nelson *Ray Nelson *Robb Nen *Charlie Newman *Bobo Newsom *Chet Nichols, Sr. *Roy Nichols *Steve Nicosia *Bert Niehoff *Lance Niekro *Bob Nieman *Donell Nixon *Ray Noble *Matt Nokes *Billy North *Rafael Novoa O *Ken Oberkfell *Tom O'Brien *Ivan Ochoa *Walter Ockey *Danny O'Connell *Jimmy O'Connell *Hank O'Day *Ken O'Dea *Billy O'Dell *Lefty O'Doul *Joe Oeschger *Bob O'Farrell *Jack Ogden *Hal O'Hagan *Bill O'Hara *Al Oliver *Nate Oliver *Francisco Oliveras *Tom O'Malley *Randy O'Neal *Mickey O'Neil *John O'Neill *Tip O'Neill *Jack Onslow *Steve Ontiveros (IF) *Joe Orengo *'Jim O'Rourke' *Tom O'Rourke *Dave Orr *John Orsino *Russ Ortiz *Dan Ortmeier *Marty O'Toole *''Mel Ott'' *Phil Ouellette *Henry Oxley P *Angel Pagan * José Pagán *Matt Palmer *Emilio Palmero * Joe Panik *Rick Parker *Roy Parmelee *Bronswell Patrick *John Patterson *Pat Patterson *Gene Paulette *Homer Peel *Dan Peltier *Jim Pena *Brad Penny *Marty Perez *Neifi Pérez *Tony Perezchica *Jon Perlman *Pol Perritt *''Gaylord Perry'' *Cap Peterson *Joe Pettini *Charlie Petty *Fred Pfeffer *Monte Pfyl *Dave Philley *Dick Phillips *Jack Phillips *J. R. Phillips *Mike Phillips *Bill Phyle *Mario Picone *Billy Pierce *Gracie Pierce *A. J. Pierzynski *Sandy Piez *Joe Pignatano *Jess Pike *Skip Pitlock *Joe Pittman *Emil Planeta *Ed Plank *Norman Plitt *Ray Poat *Joe Poetz *Hugh Poland *Lou Polli *Sidney Ponson *Jim Poole *Ned Porter *Mark Portugal *Buster Posey *Brian Powell *Dante Powell *Les Powers *John Pregenzer *Joe Price (OF) *Joe Price (P) *Bob Priddy *Hub Pruett *Ron Pruitt *Miguel Puente *Brandon Puffer *John Puhl *Ewald Pyle Q *Luis Quiñones *Dan Quisenberry R *John Rabb *Dave Rader *Pat Ragan *John Rainey *Gary Rajsich *Julio Ramirez *Ramón Ramírez *Cody Ransom *Jeff Ransom *Earl Rapp *Goldie Rapp *Pat Rapp *Bill Rariden *Johnny Rawlings *Chris Ray *Bugs Raymond *Frank Reberger *Glenn Redmon *Jeff Reed *Steve Reed *Andy Reese *Joe Regan *Jessie Reid *Bill Reidy *Ken Reitz *Mike Remlinger *Marshall Renfroe *Edgar Rentería *Rick Reuschel *Nap Reyes *Bobby Rhawn *Dusty Rhodes *Frank Riccelli *Gene Richards *Paul Richards *Danny Richardson *Hardy Richardson *Steve Ridzik *Dave Righetti *Bill Rigney *Ernest Riles *George Riley *Jimmy Ring *Armando Ríos *Allen Ripley *Jimmy Ripple *Hank Ritter *Rubén Rivera *Joe Roa *John Roach *Dave Roberts (OF) *Dave Roberts (P) *Dave Robertson *Rich Robertson *Craig Robinson *Don Robinson *Jack Robinson *Jeff Robinson *Andre Rodgers *Eric Rodin *Félix Rodríguez *Guillermo Rodríguez *José Rodríguez *Rich Rodriguez *Rick Rodriguez *Ron Roenicke *Wally Roettger *Kevin Rogers *Ryan Rohlinger *Sergio Romo *John Roper *Jimmy Rosario *Don Rose *Goody Rosen *Harry Rosenberg *Cody Ross *George Ross *Joe Rosselli *Frank Rosso *'Edd Roush' *Aaron Rowand *Mike Rowland *Johnny Rucker *Dick Rudolph *Ken Rudolph *Kirk Rueter *Rudy Rufer *Dan Runzler *'Amos Rusie' *Blondy Ryan *Connie Ryan *Rosy Ryan S *Ray Sadecki *Mike Sadek *Billy Sadler *Ryan Sadowski *Slim Sallee *Jack Salveson *Manny Salvo *Ron Samford *Roger Samuels *Alejandro Sánchez *Alex Sánchez *Freddy Sanchez *Jonathan Sánchez *Rey Sánchez *Deion Sanders *Reggie Sanders *Scott Sanderson *Pablo Sandoval *Jack Sanford *Andrés Santana *F. P. Santangelo *Benito Santiago *Chad Santos *Francisco Santos *Bill Sarni *Mackey Sasser *Hank Sauer *Bill Sayles *Skeeter Scalzi *Mort Scanlan *Steve Scarsone *'Ray Schalk' *Bobby Schang *Dan Schatzeder *Rube Schauer *Mike Schemer *Hank Schenz *Nate Schierholtz *Admiral Schlei *Bob Schmidt *Jason Schmidt *Crazy Schmit *'Red Schoendienst' *Ducky Schofield *Hank Schreiber *Pop Schriver *Bob Schroder *Hal Schumacher *Ferdie Schupp *Jack Scott *Tim Scott *Doc Sechrist *Bob Seeds *José Segura *Kip Selbach *Scott Servais *Scott Service *Frank Seward *Cy Seymour *Adam Shabala *Tillie Shafer *Spike Shannon *Jack Sharrott *Bob Shaw *Danny Shay *Red Shea *Jim Sheehan *Tommy Sheehan *Pat Sheridan *Tsuyoshi Shinjo *Ralph Shinners *Joe Shipley *Ernie Shore *Bill Shores *Ed Sicking *Norm Siebern *Seth Sigsby *Mike Slattery *Scottie Slayback *Bruce Sloan *Al Smith (LHP) *Al Smith (RHP) *Aleck Smith *Billy Smith *Chris Smith *Earl Smith *George Smith *Harry Smith *Heinie Smith *Jimmy Smith *Mike Smith (1890s OF) *Mike Smith (1920s OF) *Red Smith *Reggie Smith *'Duke Snider' *Fred Snodgrass *Colonel Snover *J. T. Snow *Cory Snyder *Frank Snyder *Steve Soderstrom *Mose Solomon *Pete Sommers *Don Songer *Lary Sorensen *Bill Sorrell *Elías Sosa *Billy Southworth *'Warren Spahn' *Tully Sparks *Bob Speake *Horace Speed *Chris Speier *Daryl Spencer *George Spencer *Glenn Spencer *Roy Spencer *Vern Spencer *Harry Spilman *Al Spohrer *Jerry Spradlin *Ebba St. Claire *General Stafford *Heinie Stafford *Al Stanek *Eddie Stanky *Mike Stanton *Ray Starr *Jigger Statz *Bob Steele *Jim Steels *Jeff Stember *Casey Stengel *Rennie Stennett *Joe Stephenson *John Stephenson *Glen Stewart *Milt Stock *Steve Stone *Allyn Stout *Joe Strain *Sammy Strang *Darryl Strawberry *Sailor Stroud *Bill Stuart *Guy Sularz *Mike Sullivan *Champ Summers *Tom Sunkel *Max Surkont *Bill Swarback *Russ Swan *Mark Sweeney *Bill Swift *Ad Swigler T *John Tamargo *Jack Taschner *Stu Tate *Don Taussig *Julián Tavárez *Bill Taylor *Bob Taylor *Dummy Taylor *Jack Taylor *Zack Taylor *Jim Tennant *Fred Tenney *''Bill Terry'' *Wayne Terwilliger *Jeff Tesreau *Nick Testa *Henry Thielman *Derrel Thomas *Fay Thomas *Herb Thomas *Valmy Thomas *Gary Thomasson *Fresco Thompson *Hank Thompson *Junior Thompson *Robby Thompson *Scot Thompson *Bobby Thomson *Jim Thorpe *Erick Threets *Mark Thurmond *Mike Tiernan *Rusty Tillman *Clay Timpner *Cannonball Titcomb *Johnny Tobin *Andy Tomasic *Brett Tomko *Tommy Toms *Fred Toney *Tony Torcato *Yorvit Torrealba *Andres Torres *Salomón Torres *Red Tramback *Red Treadway *Alex Treviño *Manny Trillo *Ken Trinkle *Dasher Troy *Michael Tucker *Bob Tufts *Ty Tyson U *George Uhle *George Ulrich *Juan Uribe *José Uribe V *Mike Vail *Carlos Valderrama *Carlos Valdéz *Merkin Valdéz *Sergio Valdéz *George Van Haltren *William Van Landingham *Ike Van Zandt *Hy Vandenberg *John Vander Wal *Eugenio Vélez *Pat Veltman *Max Venable *Johnny Vergez *Ozzie Virgil, Sr. *José Vizcaíno *Omar Vizquel *Ryan Vogelsong *Bill Voiselle *Ed Vosberg W *Ham Wade *Heinie Wagner *Leon Wagner *Dick Wakefield *Rube Walberg *Bill Walker *Curt Walker *Frank Walker *Kevin Walker *Tyler Walker *Joe Wall *Red Waller *Randy Walter *Colin Ward *'Monte Ward' *John Warner *Bennie Warren *Libe Washburn *Mark Wasinger *George Watkins *Allen Watson *Mule Watson *Roy Weatherly *Jim Weaver *Earl Webb *Red Webb *Ben Weber *Jake Weimer *Phil Weintraub *'Mickey Welch' *Todd Wellemeyer *Brad Wellman *Jimmy Welsh *Lew Wendell *Billy Werber *Huyler Westervelt *Wes Westrum *Lew Whistler *Steve Whitaker *Bill White *Fuzz White *Burgess Whitehead *Eli Whiteside *Terry Whitfield *Art Whitney *Ed Whitson *Floyd Wicker *Stump Wiedman *Rob Wilfong *'Hoyt Wilhelm' *Joe Wilhoit *Rick Wilkins *Bernie Williams *Charlie Williams *Davey Williams *Frank Williams *Jerome Williams *Keith Williams *Matt Williams *Jim Willoughby *Walt Wilmot *Art Wilson *Artie Wilson *Brian Wilson *Desi Wilson *George Wilson *'Hack Wilson' *Neil Wilson *Parke Wilson *Trevor Wilson *Hooks Wiltse *Randy Winn *Jesse Winters *Jack Wisner *Jay Witasick *Mickey Witek *Johnnie Wittig *Jim Wohlford *Ted Wood *Mike Woodard *Pete Woodruff *Tim Worrell *Al Worthington *Jamey Wright *Roy Wright *Russ Wrightstone *Zeke Wrigley X Y * Keiichi Yabu * George Yeager * Babe Young * Eric Young * Joel Youngblood * Ross Youngs * Sal Yvars Z *Adrián Zabala *Elmer Zacher *Dom Zanni *Dave Zearfoss *Chad Zerbe *Heinie Zimmerman *Roy Zimmerman *Walter Zink *Barry Zito Category:San Francisco Giants